Daydream Syndrome
by Anime Girl 593
Summary: Mia chuckled softly and patted her boyfriend's head, "Daydreaming again?" "Yeah." OC x Vaughn SONGFIC.


**AG: Well, here's what comes from getting addicted to Yumekui Merry and Tegami Bachi~ C:**

_**I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters. Nor do I own the song used in this one-shot. I only own my ideas and my OCs.**_**  
>- - -<strong>

"_**This broken sky  
>So black with pain<br>It hides your eyes  
>Still I hear your cries."<strong>_

"Vaughn, why don't you ever smile? I bet an angel dies whenever you smile a true, genuine smile!" Mia chuckled lightly, running her pale hands through her black hair.

Vaughn's violet eyes held no emotion when he looked at Mia. The old saying that eyes reveal someone's inner self and true intentions. . . it was hard with Vaughn. He blinked before turning away back to brushing Julia's new cat, Sparkles. "Why do you always smile?"

"Because I'm always happy."

"Well I'm never happy."

_**"The door we fear  
>Cannot open<br>There is no key  
>To set it free."<strong>_

"We pass through a number of "doors" in our life. Some we know what lies behind, and we look away. Some we know not the secrets on the other side, and we turn the handle. Doors open and close, some forever, and as long as we live, our life is a maze of doors, and we hold the key to every one of them." Mia sighed, standing before her mother's home's door. Just as she said, she knew what lied behind this door, yet she wanted to look away. "This door I can't open on my own, I need someone to help me get past it, and yet, I keep procrastinating to face this. Is there really a key to set this door free? When will this door leave my maze?"

Vaughn's gloved hand rested lightly on Mia's shoulder. His gaze on her never faltered as he said; "It'll leave when you own up to it. Just think; you can't go through any more doors and continue your life if you just stand still in the same place. Just take a step forward, Mia. Take a step forward like you taught me."

Mia's small frame shook with mirth. "I see, now it's you who is teaching moi? Très bien." She smiled softly at Vaughn before turning back towards the door and reaching out a delicate hand to grab to handle, turn it, push the door open, and walk inside the sophisticated mansion. "Mother? Everyone?" her soft voice called out.

"M. . . ia. . . ?" Her mother, Shizuka Ittol, was holding Mia's brother's, Ray and Jay's, hands as they walked down the beautiful, grand golden staircase.

"Mia! Mia!" Ray and Jay grinned, the two twin boys ran down the steps and launched themselves at their sister, nuzzling their face into the crook of her neck. "Mia~"

Killian, who had ran to see who was at the door, crossed his arms and leaned on the railing of the staircase, a smirk clearly on his lips as he watched his two younger brothers cling to his younger sister. He shifted slightly to look at Viper, Mia's friend, and grinned when he saw the girl was running in circles due to excitement. "We're such an odd family, no?" he leaned his head back to look at his mother.

Shizuka's eyes softened at the sight of her daughter and nodded, "We are indeed. I mean, look at how we all contrast! You with your emo obsession, Mia with her simplicity, Ray and Jay with their Hikaru and Kaoru wanna-be-ness, and Viper. . . with her. . . uh. . . _fascinating _and intricate design."

"We missed you, Mia!" Ray and Jay looked up at her, their smiles becoming infectious to Mia.

Mia played with the hem of her simple white sundress, "I missed you all as well." She turned around and gently hugged Vaughn, "Thank you."

Vaughn stiffened for a moment but relaxed and patted the girl's head. "Yeah, whatever."

"_**I have tried but I cannot restore  
>All those clear days,<br>All those dream ways,  
>All my hopes have passed on."<strong>_

"Hey, Vaughn?"

"Hm?"

"Why _are _you never happy?"

Vaughn put down the papers he was filling out and tilted his head to look back at Mia as he draped an arm over the back of the chair. "Why? Because, unlike you, I wasn't raised so happily, even for however short a time yours was. Me? My mom died 'cause my dad killed her. He went to jail and guess who I had to live with? My drunk of an aunt. She never cared what I did so I did whatever I wanted to, and believe you me, no matter how many people wish that's what they had, they shouldn't. It sucks to not have anyone there for you. You end up growing up believing you're a burden to others, that you should only care for yourself, and then all your dreams and hope disappear."

Mia frowned and rose from where she sat politely on a stool next to the counter. She didn't saunter over to Vaughn with grace as she usually did. Instead, the young woman uncharacteristically took quick long strides over to the silverette to do what? Slap him right across the face. "Idiot!"

"What was that for? !" Vaughn scowled, placing a hand on the throbbing place on his cheek.

Mia threw her arms around Vaughn and hugged him weakly, "I'm sorry but yeah, that life must have sucked but no matter what, it's still not good to hold things in all to yourself. It'll end up hurting you even more, believe me. And you shouldn't let go of your hopes and dreams," she pulled away and beamed at Vaughn, "because that's your refuge. If you daydream, you can escape reality. And who knows? Maybe one day, that daydream will come true!"

"Feh." Vaughn pulled Mia back into the hug and nuzzled his face into her hair, "You're something else, Mia Ittol. Seriously."

"Why thank you~" Mia giggled, her giggle sounding like a tinkling of bells.

'_My Guardian Angel? I guess so._' Vaughn smirked.

"_**Is the sky even real anymore?  
>'Cause it's now blue<br>But it'll change hue  
>In an instant all you know<br>Will be changed."**_

"Hey, look at the cloud, Vaughn! It looks like a cotton ball!" Mia gasped, pointing her long, pale index finger at a cloud.

Vaughn chuckled and draped an arm around the girl's small frame, bringing her body closer to his, "They all look like that, Mia."

Mia pouted childishly and shook her head. "Nu-uh. Some look like little baby chicks!" she pointed to another cloud, "Like that one!"

Vaughn shrugged lightly and tipped his hat up by shaping his hand into a gun and lightly tapping the rim of his Stetson with his pointer. "Mm. I guess so."

"I'm naming it Hibird and I say it should sing the Namimori Anthem!" Mia smiled brightly, throwing her arms around Vaughn and snuggled into his chest.

"Clouds can't sing, Mia. And stop watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn!." Vaughn rolled his eyes.

". . . never. Anyway, you remind me of Gauche Suede from Tegami Bachi~ Except he's more loving and sweet!" Mia grinned, "Can I dress you up as him? You'd look good~"

"Idiot." Vaughn sighed.

"Your idiot~" Mia purred.

"Yeah, now I'm not alone anymore." Vaughn _smiled_which Mia happily got rid of. Why?

Because she wanted a kiss right then, not a smile!

"_**Don't fall, fight on to climb over that wall 'cause  
><strong>__**All you know will cease to be and peel off piece by piece  
><strong>__**It is true but you can't see this world is all a. . .**_

"_Daddy! Mommy took me to play with my cousins, Arik and Kira!" a young boy with silver hair and violet eyes grinned._

_"That sounds like it was fun, Gauche. What did you guys do?" Vaughn lifted the seven year old onto his lap._

_"We played 'House'! I was the baby since I was the youngest~" Gauche pouted but he instantly recovered and smiled at his father, "But they got me anything I wanted! Mommy called me 'her little Prince'!"_

_Vaughn laughed and ruffled the boy's hair, "Sounds great."_

_"But daddy's my King~" a gentle voice cooed as delicate arms wrapped around Vaughn's shoulders._

"Vaughn? Vaughnie? Vaughn-ilicious~! Wake up and come back to reality!"

Vaughn jolted forward and looked around, "Huh? What? What is it?"

Mia chuckled softly and patted her boyfriend's head, "Daydreaming again?"

"Yeah." Vaughn nodded, smirking at his girlfriend.

_**. . . daydream."**_

**AG: THE END. Yaaaaay~ Took me all damn morning. It got harder towards the end but I think I did good. I hope Vaughn didn't come off too OOC. And tell me if you like Mia! And you guys will be seeing more of Shizuka Ittol, trust me. Killian, Ray, and Jay not so much. Viper? Maybe. Most of my characters are Roleplay-Only, but since I'm not roleplaying lately, got to put 'em to use, eh?**

**Anyway, review please?**

**- AG**


End file.
